Daffodil of Greenwich
by Strawberry Bijou
Summary: VolknerJasmine - tomorrow never seemed so far away.


**Pairing – **Vokner/Jasmine  
**Note(s) – **I literally have no clue how I came up with the title. But, enjoy!

* * *

**Daffodil of Greenwich  
**will you marry me?

He had never seen anyone more lovely, more serine, than her.

Jasmine had a certain air to her, one like that of being enveloped by a newly cleaned t-shirt. The feeling was fresh, new, and sort of nice, Volkner had to admit. He even had to say that the small orbs that glittered in her hair, dainty and fragile, completely captured her entire being. She was shy and effervescent, quiet and beautiful, completely different from the other female gym leaders who were all either too weird or too bubbly.

She was just right, talented too.

He discovered this when he walked into the pokémon center, which always held a discarded piano, one that no one paid much mind to, except her. She paid attention to it. Or her fingers did.

He watched, baffled, as she traced the ebony keys like an old friend, an old acquaintance. It seemed like she had quite a few secrets up her sleeves, some that Volkner wouldn't mind finding out.

People were watching her now, amazed. He could tell that she minded by the way her smile leaned towards the southern hemisphere of being nervous. She never liked crowds.

But, then again, neither did he.

* * *

She had never seen anyone more determined, more chivalrous, than him.

It was weird, Jasmine thought, he was an electric type trainer while she was steel. Neither really affected the other that much. But why did he cause so much emotion to boil out of her? Why couldn't he be just like his electric pokémon and cause no critical damage towards her feelings? Why?

It had always confused her.

He was charming. And serious too. Like an unopened book waiting, filled to the brim with adventures and romance and everything in between.

If he actually was a book than he'd be a mystery, at least to her. But, then again, most guys were mysterious to Jasmine.

What troubled her the most though was that he actually cared enough to act like a man. That he would take the time to pull out her chair at that restaurant across from his gym, that he would take the time to let her wear his blue jacket, which she always politely declined. It bothered her to no end. Most men acted like jerks, but he didn't.

Why was that so?

* * *

He waited carefully on the beach.

The waves brushed up against his feet, pushing their way between his toes, between the tiny hairs and crevices. Volkner sighed. He was nervous and anxious and completely stupefied as to what to say to her when she arrived.

Should he say something charming and nice, or should he act serious and toughed up? He didn't know.

He just wanted to tell her how he felt without Flint's misguided advances. The elite four member was getting on his last nerve lately by chewing him out to go ask out the "pretty brunette with the long legs."

She appeared almost out of nowhere carrying a white purse that matched her dress.

Volkner's breath caught in his throat. Why did she have to be so lovely?

Bashfully, she ducked her ruddy face when he smiled at her. She was still the same shy Jasmine that he knew even after being gone for two long, uneventful months.

"Hi."

He stared at the small footprints she created in the sand. The water couldn't reach them, couldn't wash them away. And it was somehow symbolic because even the waves and the murky depths of the ocean couldn't hold her away from him. Jasmine sat down beside Volkner and he offered a peek at her soft smile.

"Hello."

She glanced at him and blinked with a ravishing blush that complimented her salty eyes.

Volkner resisted the urge to sigh. Instead he spat out something that was completely and undeniably idiotic and wonderful at the same time.

"We should get married."

He automatically cursed himself in his mind.

"Excuse me?"  
"You know, I mean, we should when we get older. We could have kids that play the piano and grow up to be breeders…"

What a dolt he was.

Jasmine didn't reply for a long few seconds, but when she did, Volkner was surprised.

She held onto his hand tightly, with ambiguous confidence.

"I think… we should get married too."

Her voice shook with hesitance and just a tad bit with a love struck swoon. She squeezed his hand four times. To her, that meant something along the lines of "I really like you." She was still embarrassed, mind you, but she really cared for the gym leader like he was already her husband, but unlike married couples, they didn't fight. They never even battled before.

"Really?"

He stared at her, surprised.

"Well," she sighed, looking up at the drifting sky. "I think we should take it slow first. Have a few dates, y'know… before anything gets too serious."

Jasmine leaned back and glanced at him, her face still flushed, her smile still intact, and squeezed his hand again. She was teasing him, but Volkner didn't mind. In fact, it made him _laugh_.

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

It was her turn to act amazed, but he wasn't fooled. Volkner winked at the pallid lady and scooted closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek, just like little memories being spun out of his mind. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Really."

He planted a slow, soft kiss on her jaw line and laughed when she grew an even brighter red. He'd always care about her, that maternal, shy Jasmine with her feminine ways and rough pokémon. He'd always really like her. Maybe someday he'd grow to love her, but now, he wanted to take it slowly.

After all, tomorrow could wait.

* * *

end.


End file.
